The Host Club
by azukina
Summary: Temporarily discontinued. Kagome is a poor girl in a private school who stumbles on a group of attarctive men in something called a Host Club, she breaks a vase and sells her soul to the for the school year, what is a girl pretending to be a boy to do?
1. The Host Club

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Inuyasha nor Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 1: Kagome…meet the Host Club

What appeared to be a girl strode at a brisk pace along the corridors of the elite private school Shikon High. At first glance she looks like a boy, but in fact she is Kagome Higurashi, an uncommon site at this very expensive school. She and her little brother Souta only got in on scholarships and the whole school knew which a lot of people looked down their noses at her and her brother, but it wasn't just their lack in money that caught their disdainful glares it was also Kagome's appearance. Kagome has short black hair that was wild, unruly and breaking off at different lengths, obviously she doesn't take care of it. She also wears thick hideous glasses that take up almost her entire face, and her clothes! Kagome wears boys clothes, having come from a family that couldn't afford to buy a separate set of clothes for her besides the needed undergarments she just wore hand-me-downs from her older brother Sai. Basically, Kagome looks like a very messy skinny boy in oversized clothes. Having the type of body a super model might have, minus the starved look, she looks remarkably like a boy and it soon became the excepted norm at her school that it was two BOYS that won the scholarships. Kagome looked around earnestly for the library and sighed when she didn't see any signs or school maps. How was she to get her studies done without a library? Then she spotted it, a door off to the side. Thinking she had finally found it she pushed the door open and went in not expecting to see six hansom men in a group facing the door, and she was even more surprised when they said together in their low sexy voices. "Welcome to the Host Club!" Kagome squeaked and turned away with a huge blush across her face. 'Six attractive men smiling at ME! This definitely isn't the library!' she thought with a stressed look on her face. Kagome turned around slowly at the next out burst this time by just one of the men, a tanned blue-eyed guy with a long black haired braid and a strange tattoo on his forehead.

"It's a GUY!" he said with a flat look, not really sure how to feel about this startling turn of events. The most striking of the men stood up from the arm chair he was sitting in, that the other five stood around and smirked down at Kagome. This guy had long flowing black hair to his lower back and a winded look to his thick bangs, his piercing intense violet eyes stared at Kagome in a strange way. Kagome couldn't help but gulp at his look.

"Now, now, guys can customers too and we can't turn away a customer that isn't the host club way. Now, scholarship student Kagome Higurashi, which would you prefer? The all-star type…?" the violet eyed man asked getting really close into Kagome's face and pointing to a rather bored looking blue-eyed guy with a high ponytail and his shirt almost all the way open. "Boy Lolita…?" he pointed to a rather short red head with green eyes. "Or…" The man's eyes grew half lidded and he held Kagome's chin and said in a husky voice. "am I more you style?" Kagome yipped and jerked away with a huge blush.

"What are you TALKING about! Who ARE you all?" Kagome gasped and pressed her back against the closed door and it briefly occurred to her that she hadn't closed it she looked up at the violet eyed man who blinked and scowled.

"You didn't come here to buy some time? Well anyway, you must know who I am…" a blank look from Kagome made the man sigh. "Well then, I am Inuyasha Takahashi…and this is the host club…"

The Host Club is a club in school that is made for rich attractive young men that have an excess of free time, they got bored so they made this club where they spend time with rich women who also have an excess of free time, they talk, entertain, flirt, and escort these women because they buy their time from them. Each member uses their own unique skills to attract women to the club and they all specialize in what they do.

The President of the Host Club is Inuyasha Takahashi, a junior in class A, like everyone in the club, who is the most popular with the ladies, with his passionate attitude; one minute he's a brooding puppy the next he's a charming and cute man that makes a girls insides turn. You will find the club has many nicknames for him because of his authority over the club.

The Vice President is Miroku Kazanna who is also a junior; he is more professional and sharp in appearance than the more aloof Inuyasha. He REALLY runs the club, not the president, he usually has a clip board and he is the least requested by the ladies which is fine for him because it gives him more time to oversee ALL the women that the other members spend time with.

The oldest member is Sesshoumaru Takahashi, Inuyasha's older half brother, though not as rich as Inuyasha because his mother was not as rich as Inuyasha's he is also in A class but is a Senior. He has long black hair like Inuyasha but is more stoic and quiet, but in a brooding emotionless way. Sesshoumaru has a companion, the principle's grand daughter Rin, a young girl that visits the club a lot. Sesshoumaru's silent mysterious appeal is what attracts the ladies to him; he joined the club when he was invited by Inuyasha during a kendo fight between the two brothers.

The next oldest, surprisingly is the shortest, Senior Shippo Ishin. He is an adorable kid for and 18 year old who attracts the girls who find little boys to be the cutest things ever, and Shippo plays the cutesy type well. He has short red hair and large green eyes that shimmer when he looks straight at someone and only enhance his cuteness.

Then there is the "twins" they always do jobs together in the club, though they aren't brothers like Inu and Sess they are cousins, and are VERY close. Both are two of the best basketball players in the Host Club and are all stars, Kouga and Bankotsu use their…close relationship to entice the yaoi loving women who enjoy the thought of being apart of such a threesome.

That is the host club and by the time all of this was explained to Kagome she was about ready to leave. Inuyasha had his muscular arm lazily across her shoulders as he talked about the club and during the unnecessarily long explanation Kagome would try to get free but his hold would tighten finally at the end she was getting frustrated. "I only came looking for the library!" Kagome yelled in frustration. Kagome jerked out of his grasp and stumbled backward against a stand that had a large vase on it. Kagome gasped at the crash of the vase on the floor. Kagome wielded around and stared shocked at the shattered porcelain. She looked at the dark looks on the club's faces and sweatdropped. "Ummm….Ill pay for that!"

"That vase was going to be auctioned off next week starting at 80,000 dollars. I DOUBT you have that money." Said Kouga and Bankotsu together.

Kagome's eyes were the size of saucers '$80,000!' she thought in a panic. She looked at Inuyasha hoping he could help her out but he had a dark look and a sinister smile that made a cold shiver run down her spine.

"You REALLY shouldn't have done that. Now since you cant pay for it you'll just have to work it off as the Club's servant until you earn the money to pay for it." Kagome gasped and shook her head desperately. She'd only been here a week! Already she's in major trouble! Kagome whimpered in defeat and dropped her head in defeat.

Miroku had a brief flash of sympathy but it quickly turned to one of business. "We've already paid for cleaning services all this year, besides simple menial tasks there is nothing he can do." Said Miroku.

Inuyasha held his chin and studied Kagome in thought. "Alright then!" he said after a minute or so. "If you want to repay your debt you must become a host and get at least 100 requests!" he said gruffly and pointed at Kagome. Kagome gulped and shook her head in a firm no. That was even worse that the servitude idea! "You have no say in the matter, starting tomorrow we begin your total make over, oh by the way your first task is to bring tomorrow's coffee." Inuyasha walked away with his arms crossed and Kagome stood there's stunned still. Why did it feel like she just sold her soul to the devil? A very HANSOM devil…

A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS! 


	2. Kagome's Training

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Inuyasha nor Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 2: Kagome's Training

Kagome sighed heavily as she walked through the halls to the Host Club, the craziness of yesterday left her tired and annoyed. She knew the right thing to do would be to pay them back and since she couldn't she knew she would have to do it some other way, but why did it have to be THIS way? Her life was weird enough without having to ENCOURAGE the gender confusion when people looked at her. She noticed that the teachers even thought she was a boy and she blamed it on the clothes and hair, but mainly the stupid clothes, living on a poor shrine was hard.

In Kagome's hands was a container of instant coffee that she picked up using the money she earned from her job down the street, a book store. She so hated her life, she was now wondering if she could get out of going to this hell hole all together but knew she couldn't leave her younger brother. Kagome reached the Host Club and opened the door. Inside she found that most of the members were around the room sitting at tables or on couches talking to women, eating small deserts and drinking coffee since it was morning break. Kagome sweatdropped and looked around at all the expensive stuff in the room, it was a miracle she didn't break more of this crap she thought. She looked around at the members and saw Inuyasha, she blinked seeing him talk to a very pretty girl that looked familiar.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in concentration and then it hit her, that girl looked like her before she had to cut her hair! Wow, the resemblance was uncanny if Kagome hadn't cut her hair they would look exactly alike. Inuyasha looked up and saw her, a goofy grin passed over his face and he waved her over. Kagome blushed and walked over to the two sitting cozy on the couch.

"Kagome, this is Kikyou Neguro, Miss Neguro this is Kagome Higurashi. Im taking him under my wing I guess you could say and turning him into host club material." Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome gave him a flat look and then the emotionless Kikyou a strained smile. Kagome caught sight of Kikyou's hand on Inuyasha's thigh and felt an overwhelming sense of possessiveness rush through her but quickly pushed away the feeling as a fluke.

"Inuyasha, what do you want me to do with this?" asked Kagome holding up the coffee. Inuyasha blinked and stared at it confused.

"Uh, Im not even sure what that is man." Inuyasha said frowning. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy and by now Miroku has made his way over to stand beside Kagome.

"It's coffee…" Instantly Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Miroku looked shocked, no pun intended. Inuyasha snatched the container and quickly read it.

"Amazing! Instant Coffee!" Inuyasha said holding it up like a masterpiece. Some of the other members looked over in surprise and instantly all of the host club were surrounding Inuyasha and staring at the wonder that is Instant Coffee. Kagome stood off to the side deeply disturbed.

"Wow, poor people don't have to time to grind their own beans! How terrible!" said Kouga in a dramatic voice. Kagome gave a half hearted glare as the group inspected the container and even opened it. Shippo ran over and tugged on Kagome's sleeve.

"Can you teach us how to make it!" Shippo asked with puppy dog eyes. Kagome blushed and thought in shock 'This kid is 18!'

Inuyasha looked over and pointed at Kagome. "YOU! You shall make this coffee and we shall all try it! The King has spoken!" Kagome looked at him like he was on crack but just went ahead and began to make it. Once she was done, having had to make more because a certain Vice President named Miroku knocked a pot over by accident, she gave it to them and they all drank it.

"If they don't like it I'm not going to be responsible." Kagome grumbled scratching at her messy hair. Kagome turned, thinking she was going to see Inuyasha but he had apparently left her side she looked around and found him holding a girl's chin intimately.

The girl blushed as he spoke huskily. "Would you like me to feed it to you by mouth?"

"N-No thank you!" the girl stuttered. Kagome glared angrily and huffed. She was about to go get a cup of coffee herself when suddenly Shippo screamed.

"Wait! Arent we suppose to start the mission!" Shippo yelled above the talk of the crowd. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who's eyes flashed and he got a feral look about him.

"That's right! We must initiate Operation Kagome Transformation!" Inuyasha said wickedly. Suddenly Kagome was dragged into another room and it was now just her and the Host Club members. Kagome looked around at them nervously and Inuyasha stepped up close to her again. He reached out and delicately removed her glasses and looked at them. "hmmm…Do you have contacts?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but I lost them so I'm using my grandpa's old pair." Kagome said nonchalantly. Inuyasha and the other froze and Inuyasha threw the glasses somewhere and snapped his fingers.

"Sesshoumaru! Get your contacts! Kouga! Bankotsu! Get your hair equipment! Miroku! Call the tailor!" Inuyasha barked orders and the four dashed away. Shippo raised his hand eagerly.

"What can I do Sire!" Shippo squeaked.

"Shippo! Eat your cake!" Shippo suddenly had a piece of cake and began to eat it like and animal.

"THAT I can do!" Shippo said between a mouthful of cake.

For the next hour Kagome was put through complete and utter torture. She had her hair trimmed, layered and washed. She had a tailor measure and make a male school uniform for her. She had to convince them that not all contacts fit everyone and they bought her new contacts. They pushed her into a make-shift dressing room and now she was getting all dressed and ready for the results of their "mission"

Outside the dressing room Inuyasha had the club surrounding a table. "Now we are going to investigate into the miracle of instant Ramen! Everyone make a different flavor and we shall test this concoction that the poor have thought up!"

The curtain swished as Kagome stepped out in the sharp suit like uniform. Her hair wasn't messy anymore, now it was layered, silky looking and framed a pretty girl face. Her large blue eyes blinked at the group that stared at her with their jaws touching the floor. Kagome blushed at their scrutiny and looked down at her feet.

"Damn! You should have warned us about your face!" Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"Pretty Kagome!" Shippo giggled while eating cake.

Inuyasha had a blush on his face and looked around at the others to see their reactions and frowned when he saw Miroku's smirk. "I think he is gonna bring in a lot more customers." Said Miroku. "Now…I think we should give him some hints that'll help him impress the ladies."

"Alright." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and took her back into the main lounge room and sat her at a table. The others went back to their feminine company leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. "Ok…take a drink of that water." Inuyasha said setting a glass of water on the table. Kagome eyed it suspiciously but picked it up, took a sip and then set it down with a clang. Inuyasha winced and glared at her. "NO no! When you put down the drink you need to cushion it with you pinky like this…" Inuyasha picked up the glass and held it with the pinky under the glass. "See? Don't I look classier?" Kagome sweatdropped as he posed with the glass.

"Pinky…got it." Kagome said flatly.

"Oh and also if things get awkward or hard then try looking up from below." Inuyasha demonstrated by putting his elbow on the table and leaning his chin on the palm of his hand and giving Kagome a charming smile. Kagome felt her insides flutter a little but didn't let it show on her face. "See it has been proven to have an affect on women, hopefully Im not having too much of an effect on you…" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome stared at him for a minute.

"Not really…" Inuyasha scowled and turned away with his arms crossed.

"Keh! Whatever. I think you're ready for your first customers…" Inuyasha stood and sulked away angrily. Kagome blinked a few times in confusion. He wanted me to be attracted to him? Does he know I'm not a boy? Hmm maybe he's gay somehow I don't think he's bright enough to figure out I'm not a guy. Kagome thought flatly.

Before Kagome knew it she had her first requests from three girls that came in, so they had a group sit. "Higurashi-san, you look so much different than when I saw you around school!" said one girl a slight blush on her face. Kagome blinked and smiled at her kindly.

"Takahashi-sama did a good job I guess." Kagome said and then there was a silence and Kagome began to panic a little inside, but she remembered Inuyasha's suggestion and did the looking up from below technique. She held the girl's glass and looked up at her from below. "Can I refill your drink?" Kagome asked and gave the girl a sweet smile. Yuki's heart fluttered and she blushed crimson.

"Thank you!" Yuki giggled. The other two began to ask Kagome to refill theirs too not wanting to feel left out on the "boy's" attention. Miroku watched from off to the side and Inuyasha stood dumbfounded next to him.

"He's a natural!" Inuyasha said in irritation. Miroku chuckled at his friends anger.

A/N: Review please, oh and I don't know what I was thinking putting the M/M/M thing Im not doing a three way thing don't worry --' 


	3. Conflicts with Kikyou

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Inuyasha nor Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 3: Conflicts with Kikyou

Kagome sat at a table with two girls and smiled at them, she was getting used to the Host Club life style and found this a not so bad way to pay off a debt.

"I heard your family lives on a shrine Higurashi-sama. How do you get to school?" asked Yuka.

"I bike to school." Said Kagome.

"You mean you don't have a car?" Ayumi asked shocked.

Kagome sweat dropped and shook her head slowly. "No, cant afford one."

"That's terrible…what about servants who does all the work in your house?" asked Yuka.

"I do, I love to cook so it isn't too bad just the cleaning stuff is hard on the huge shrine." Said Kagome giving Yuka a warm smile that made the girl's heat skip a beat. At the other side of the room Inuyasha spied on Kagome and her group over the side of the couch while Kikyou sat next to him angrily trying to get his attention.

"Takahashi-san. What about that boy has you so preoccupied?" asked Kikyou tugging on the sleeve of Inuyasha's uniform. Inuyasha blinked as if out of a trance and turned to sit normal on the couch.

"Oh I am sorry Neguro-san but it's only been a week for Kagome and I was worried he was doing so well. That's all." Inuyasha reassured smoothly and gave Kikyou a sexy smile. Kikyou frowned slightly and glanced over the back of the couch at Kagome who laughed at a joke Ayumi made. Kikyou's eyes narrowed and she turned to Inuyasha.

"That boy is nothing but a commoner and tarnishes the Host Club's reputation. How about you sell his debt to me, I can put him to work at my mansion." Said Kikyou. Inuyasha blinked and stared at Kikyou seriously and then grinned.

"That isn't necessary Kagome is doing fine. She's already had 30 requests, she'll…be done with her debt to us soon." Inuyasha said his eyes going unfocused as he trailed off. Kikyou saw this and her eyes narrowed.

'I will have to do something about that street rat…Inuyasha is mine and a scrawny brat like him isn't going to steal him from me' Kikyou thought glaring over at Kagome.

A week later Kagome walked along the outsides walkways of the school and looked around earnestly. She had had a strange bad luck streak over the last week. She got cut by a knife that was in her textbook, a tack was put in her uniform blazer and she was pricked by it, she's tripped over stray feet in desk aisles and now her stuff was missing. Kagome turned a corner and gasped, there was all her stuff floating in the mud. There was no way this was a coincidence… Kagome sighed and removed her shoes, socks and rolled up her pant legs.

Kagome walked through the mud and three her stuff on the concrete. She was currently looking for her wallet when she heard a deep gruff voice behind her. "Hey, taking a mud bath?" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha staring down at her with an expressionless face.

Kagome heaved a tired sigh. "No, Im looking for my wallet…"

"Well, youre doing it all wrong…" Inuyasha undid his shirt , having not been wearing the blazer or tie, and slipped it off his broad shoulders and down his powerful arms. Kagome looked over and blushed seeing the bare-chested guy just jump into the mud and had practically all his arms in the mud looking for her wallet. "You gotta dive in!" Inuyasha laughed then got a wicked look. "There's a ten percent finders right?" Inuyasha grinned and doubled his search, he may be rich but he wasn't flippant with money or acts of service. Kagome smiled at this playful side to the Host Club King and began to search harder.

"I found it!" Kagome cheered holding it up.

"Dang! No finders fee then. Hey! If I can find ten of your things can I have one?" Inuyasha began to search through the mud again and Kagome glared.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" Kagome laughed and began to throw her stuff out of the mud again.

Kagome blinked and stared down at her tea, wishing she was anywhere else but here. She sat in the Host Club lounge at a table across from Kikyou. Kikyou Neguro had requested her company and now here they sat not talking, Kagome wondered what the woman wanted, not really like her too much but knew Kikyou probably expected her to flirt so just when Kagome was about to try the looking up form below technique Kikyou spoke.

"Stay away from Inuyasha-sama. You aren't good enough for him." Said Kikyou seriously. Kagome gasped and remained quiet. "You are nothing but a commoner and a man like Inuyasha needs class and someone from a rich family to marry and he will never be interested in a scrawny ugly BOY like you." Kikyou said harshly. Kagome glared at Kikyou but decided she shouldn't yell at her.

"Sounds to me like you're jealous." Kagome said crisply.

Kikyou gasped and stood from the table and pointed at Kagome. "Kagome just suggested something totally crass and vulgar! I am deeply offended and I think he should be kicked out--." Kikyou was cut off by Miroku who glared down at Kikyou.

"Actually, Kikyou your lies about a member of our club and the harassment of the very same member have been quite uncalled for which means the King shall decide your punishment…" Miroku looked at Inuyasha who had a dark look on his face as he sat in an armchair near by.

"I say we kick the stuck up bitch out." Inuyasha said crudely for someone who was suppose to be all class. "Kikyou Neguro, you are banned from ever requesting time from a Host Club member, get out." Kikyou was about to protest but Bankotsu and Kouga picked her up by her upper arms and carried the screaming woman out.

Kagome watched all this happen in a daze. She looked at Inuyasha who was now looking at her with a smirk. "Wh-what's that look for?" asked Kagome nervously.

"For all this trouble, you need to be punished. Your total debt has been changed to 1000 requests." Said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You cant do that! I didn't do anything!" Kagome yelled.

"Putting your self in a position that could have caused the Host Club to get a bad reputation is pretty bad, by not telling us yourself about the problems you were having with bullying you made it necessary to punish you." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Kagome groaned in frustration and had a pouting look. Inuyasha stared at her and smirked. "How the hell can you look so damn cute?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy and blushed. Suddenly Inuyasha was in front of her and had her in a bear hug. "Hey! What are you doing!"

"That face of yours! No wonder the ladies fawn over you!" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome growled in irritation and tried to squirm out of the tall boy's arms. Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru and waved at him.

"Sesshoumaru! Help!" Sesshoumaru looked at her with the emotionless face that was his trade mark and suddenly Kagome was hefted out of Inuyasha's arms and over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Inuyasha stood there in front of Sesshoumaru with his arms up like he didn't know how Kagome left them. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru angrily.

"Hey, give him back!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why the hell did you do that anyway!" demanded Inuyasha suspicious of Sesshoumaru's intentions.

"He said he needed help." Sesshoumaru said simply, with a stunned Kagome still over his shoulder. Inuyasha began to rant and rave for Sesshoumaru to give Kagome back but Kagome's plee to get down won out and the tall Senior set her on her feet. Kagome blushed and was going to move away from the arguing brothers when she noticed her pocket was lighter than it should be.

Inuyasha noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was a wallet, Inuyasha opened it and blinked in surprise. Noticing Inuyasha's dark aura the room went silent, seeing as it was only the club because the club hours were almost up and the girls left. Inuyasha spoke in an emotionless voice. "Kagome…?"

"Yes?" Kagome said looking around.

"You're a girl…?"

"Yes…"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Review please! Oh and no one in the club is gay, not even Bankotsu and Kouga, though they will act gay with each other it is only an act to make the ladies swoon! DO NOT BE ALARMED! Reviews are welcomed…. 


	4. Kagome's a girl GASP

Disclaimer: I own neither Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Kagome is a girl! GASP

"Yes…" Kagome said flatly, not even bothering to deny it. Inuyasha stared at the middle school ID in the wallet intensely and then looked up at Kagome and pointed at her accusatorially.

"You're a girl! Why did you say you were a boy!" demanded Inuyasha angrily. The middle school ID clutched in his hand had a picture of a cute girl with long black hair wearing the typical sailor suit middle school kids wore and circled below the picture was the word "Female."

"I didn't say I was…though I did find the assumption that I was a little offending." Kagome grumbled looking off to the side. Inuyasha blushed as he eyed Kagome up and down. "Though…you're taking it quite well…" Kagome turned and smiled up at Inuyasha. "I'm glad…"

Inuyasha stood in stunned silence, not really sure what to say. The rest of the club stood off to the side, not at all surprised. "I can't believe Dad didn't realize Kagome was a she till now." Said Kouga flatly, referring to the Host Club King.

"Yeah, but father would never REALLY hit on a guy, he must have had a feeling that she was a she." Said Bankotsu, going along with Inuyasha's new nickname.

"I knew Kag was a she from the moment I met her!" Shippo laughed. Sesshoumaru stood quietly off to the side, without a comment.

"Hmmm…I guess we should let Kagome-chan continue with her masquerade as a boy until she pays off the debt to us." Said Miroku, with a charming smile.

Kagome checked her watch and gasped. "Woah! I gotta go guys! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Kagome hollered over her shoulder as she dashed out.

"Those poor people, always so short on time." Said Sesshoumaru. The others looked at him surprised he was even there, having been quiet for so long.

……I've been in the Host Club for about three months now, and I've barely put a dent in my quota. Though it hasn't been all bad, why should I complain when I get to hang out with six hot guys while other girls have to pay? My life has changed a lot since I started hanging out with them, they aren't so bad once you get used to their quirks. Inuyasha has been flirting with me more lately but doesn't he realize that if I'm a guy and we date that it might turn business away? It's different for Kouga and Bankotsu, they NEED the gay acting to get women, Inuyasha can attract women with his looks and I guess they think I'm cute, if they thought we were going out they might not want to come to the Host Club anymore…

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Kagome called as she opened the door only to be greeted by a group of six hansom men dressed in Hawaiian attire. "Umm…it's the beginning of December." Kagome said sweat dropping. The group got out of the pose and went back to their tables and couches', having to get up and pose to greet the customers was hard, how they knew to get in the pose before the door opened was beyond Kagome.

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha sat with a couple pretty blushing girls. She asked him why they were dressed like that in winter and he gave her a sexy smile. "Because…we at the Host Club like to provide a warm atmosphere for the ladies during such dark times…Your costume is hanging on the inside of that closet." Inuyasha pointed to said door and Kagome walked over. She wondered what her costume would look like, seeing as most of the guys, except Shippo, wore nothing but a cloth around their waists that had a pretty design. Kagome opened the closet and her eyes narrowed when she saw the two piece outfit with a bikini top and dress. She glared over at Inuyasha who winked at her and she let out a frustrated sigh. How could she stay angry with him when he sat there BARE-CHESTED! Kagome blushed and slammed the door shut.

She got her list and took the first two girls on it to a table. Kagome sat down and smiled at them waiting for them to talk. "Kagome-san, can we see YOUR outfit?" Ayame giggled. Kagome gave her a forced smile and shrugged.

"I don't have one. I'm sorry I can't welcome you with the warmth of the Hawaiians." Kagome said smoothly, having become quite good at charming girls. "maybe there is some other way we can keep warm…" Kagome led off with a smile. The two girls' blushes began to creep down their necks.

Yura sighed happily. "I hope it snows this winter, the look of snow flakes trapped in lovely tresses of hair always make the Christmas season…"

Kagome smiled at Yura. "The very fact that you can find something beautiful during such a gloomy time of the year is heart warming." Yura blushed and looked down shyly. Miroku passed by casually and Yura looked up sharply.

"Miroku-sama! Will the Host Club Christmas Party be as fantastic as last year?" asked Yura. Miroku gave her a charming smile.

"Yes, we have BIG plans this year…but it's a surprise." Miroku winked and walked off. Miroku walked over to Kouga and Bankotsu who sat between three girls, the one between the two of them was blushing crimson. Miroku observed as the two cousins worked the girls up with their usual manipulative acting.

"Ah Kouga…I remember that game…you scratched your knee and I bandaged and kissed it for you…" said Bankotsu with misty eyes and cupping Kouga's face which had an impressive fake blush. Miroku smirked as the girls swooned over the cousin's behaviors.

Miroku walked past Inuyasha and his group of women, and came to Sesshoumaru's and Shippo's shared group. Sesshoumaru sat quietly next to girls who would glance at him and blush while Shippo poured tea for girls and stared at them cutely. After a few more hours of hosting the girls began to leave and the doors to the Host Club closed. Kagome sighed tiredly and rubbed her face. 'Ive never gotten tired form smiling before…' she grumbled in her head.

"Now! Before we depart we need to talk about the Christmas Party next week!" said Miroku all business like as per usual. "So it is agreed that members will take turns with the activities and the dancing. Then whichever girl wins the most points at games will get a kiss from our king correct?" Inuyasha nodded boredly and Kagome looked off to the side sadly. The others mumbled their agreement. "So if that is everyth--." Miroku paused seeing Kagome with her hand up. "Umm yes Kagome?"

"Do I have to dance? I mean it isn't part of my debt right?" Kagome said frowning.

Inuyasha frowned and whirled on Kagome. "If you're gonna pretend to be a boy then you damn well better dance!" Kagome glared up at him defiantly.

"I don't know how to do the ballroom dancing at this stupid party!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha got a feral grin and Kagome blinked. "Then I'll just have to teach you…" Kagome gulped and took a step back from the smirking young man.

A/N: Sorry the chapters aren't so long! Review please! Oh! And if some of you have problems picturing Kagome as a girl dressed and looking like a guy then just leave a review with an email asking me to send you a pic cause I got bored and drew how I picture Kagome in the story shrug but I am not a perfect drawer! --; 


	5. The Christmas Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Host Club

Chapter 5: The Christmas Party

"OUCH!" a pretty young woman named Sango screeched as Kagome accidentally stepped on her foot for the fifth time.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kagome yelled sadly, sweat breaking out over her forehead from the stress. She and Sango stood in the Host Club ballroom dancing in circles to light music coming from a stereo. Off to the side of the dance floor sat the male members of the Host Club, watching from their chairs, as the supposed boy attempted to learn to ballroom dance.

Bankotsu and Kouga glanced at Inuyasha and smirked. "Mi'lord, why the pouting mood?" the cousins asked, knowing full well why Inuyasha was staring out the window with a scowl.

Shippo of course not getting the sarcasm from the cousins answered him. "He's mad cause he didn't get to dance with Kaggy!" Shippo laughed good naturedly. Inuyasha briefly shot the older but shorter man a glare and then looked at Kagome who once again stepped on Sango's foot. The side of Inuyasha's mouth turned up a little as he watched the girl apologize again and again.

"Hey, where is Miroku?" asked Bankotsu. Inuyasha blinked and looked around and then got a wicked smile on his face, apparently something quite sinister crossed his mind, Kouga and Bankotsu noticed his change in behavior and glanced at each other.

"Oh, he must be going to meet his fiancé." Said Inuyasha nonchalantly, the group looked at him surprised and Sango suddenly halted in her dance steps causing Kagome to stumble a little. Sango looked at Inuyasha in confusion.

"Fiancé?" Sango mumbled softly. Kagome looked up at the older girl in concern and then at Inuyasha in confusion.

"Yeah, some chick from Kyoto, she's coming to spend the week with him, I think they're going to the Christmas Party together…" Inuyasha trailed off, not looking at Sango whose expression darkened considerably. "And then he said he might be quitting the host club…Oh, Sango, you don't look too good, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha in false concern. Sango forced a smile on her face and nodded slowly. Kagome gasped as Sango abruptly began to dance again.

"Ummm…Sango? Shouldn't I leading?" Kagome asked sweat dropping.

Three days later…

"Welcome Ladies! To the Shikon High Host Club Christmas Party!" Miroku greeted as shy girls began to slowly make their ways in to the ballroom. "Here's how it goes; each member will be taking turns dancing with you lovely ladies and when their turn is through they will man the games area where Bankotsu and Kouga are right now. Whichever one of you that gets the most points in the gaming area will get a kiss at the end of the party from Inuyasha!" The girls did a unanimous squeal that had Miroku's ear drums pounding. The girls made a dash for either the games or to where Kagome, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru stood waiting for dancing partners. Miroku blinked and looked around for Inuyasha and when he didn't see him he just shrugged it off and went back to his clipboard to check that everything was in order.

Kagome groaned as she propped her feet up, it was Inuyasha's, Bankotsu's, and Kouga's turns to dance and she didn't see them anywhere so most of the girls began to play games leaving, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku busy. Kagome sighed and was about to stand up and cover for the missing King and cousins when the three suddenly appeared out of no where behind her. "Oh, there you are…It's your shifts you know." Kagome said irritated.

"Oh? Well we had something to handle, it'll be Christmas in an hour you know, lots to do." Inuyasha said mysteriously.

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Bankotsu and Kouga suspiciously. "The others didn't know what you were doing and if it is just you three working on something then it can't be good. What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Ah, we are just going to help out two friends of ours, no big deal. So!" Bankotsu said deciding to change the subject. "What do you do on Christmas Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and got a contemplative look. "Usually I just wait for my mom to come home and we exchange gifts and then go our separate ways…"

"It's just you and your mom? But I thought you had a brother…" said Kouga frowning.

"I do but we usually send him to America to spend winter vacation with my dad, I visit dad around Easter." Said Kagome. The three frowned and they were joined by the other three guys who decided to leave the hired hands Miroku got to the games, basically they got bored of the games…

Inuyasha frowned. "Your parents are divorced?" Kagome shook her head no.

"No, they are married but since me and my brother got this scholarship my mom decided not to leave the shrine when my dad got a job in America, he sends us money to live on but most of it goes to Sai." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Oh, so you basically spend Christmas alone, that's rather pathetic." Said Bankotsu with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

Kagome looked at him flatly. "I should be offended, but I'm not, I enjoy just sitting and watching Christmas specials alone."

Miroku shook his head slowly. "It's sad, such a grand party is wasted on one such as you Kagome-sama, and at the very least you can enjoy the food."

Kagome tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "Do…you have…giant tuna?" Kagome asked meekly. The others stood there stunned and suddenly the Host Clubs huge reaction overwhelmed poor Kagome.

"I WANT GIANT TUNA HERE STAT!" Inuyasha hollered to no one in particular.

Bankotsu and Kouga hugged Kagome. "How modest…" "How unassuming…" they said dramatically as Kagome tried to squirm out of their grasps.

In the background Miroku was on the phone. "Yes, I need ten orders of giant tuna…Yep, rush it!"

Sesshoumaru rushed over carrying a binto box with sushi in it and Shippo held up a plastic container. "We have Tupperware Kagome! You can take some home with you!" Shippo said sweetly.

Kagome groaned after finally getting free and watched as the entire hall of women began to scream for tuna and food, following their precious host club. 'Me and my big mouth…' Kagome thought in irritation.

Sango came over wearing a stunning black dress. Kagome smiled at her. "Hello Kagome, will you dance with me?" asked Sango Kagome opened her mind to reply but Shippo's shrill cry cut her off.

"Found you Kaggy!" Shippo yelled and Kagome was suddenly hefted over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and stolen away from the party.

"HEY! LET ME DOOOOWN!" Kagome yelled desperately.

Sesshoumaru pushed open a door and there was Kouga and Bankotsu with identical smirks. "Ah, there he is, just in time." Said Bankotsu.

Sesshoumaru set Kagome down and she looked around confused, suddenly a bundle of clothe was stuffed into her hands "Here! Put this on immediately!" said Kouga.

While Kagome got dressed Shippo giggled. "Finally we'll be able to get those two together…"

"Yes, I am glad our lordliness sprang this on us when he did, all this excitement has my blood pumping." Said Bankotsu referring to Inuyasha.

"You need to go to room 4-A alright and don't let him get a good look at your face okay? Distract him until the secret guest arrives." Said Kouga. Kagome came out from behind the curtain in a lovely black gown and a wig with long black hair. Shippo did her make up quickly and Kagome was heading towards the door when it burst open.

"What the hell is taking so long!" demanded Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze when he saw Kagome standing there, looking stunning in all her feminine glory and the moonlight through the open window giving her a celestial glow. Inuyasha blushed crimson. 'Sh-She's PRETTY!' he thought in a panic and looking away from her. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha worriedly and then ran out of the room.

Kagome came to 4-A, and pushed the door open, remembering to keep her head ducked even though the dark classroom was already enough to conceal her identity. Kagome saw Miroku standing there with his hands in his pockets and leaning on a desk. Kagome walked toward him a little confused and saw him pull out a piece of paper.

"Are you the one who sent this miss?" Miroku asked. Kagome reached out and took it, keeping her head ducked as she opened it and nodded her head in affirmation as she read it, she figured this was part of the guy's plan. 'my love…just thinking of you smashes my heart like in a scene from "Twister" or "Deep Impact." I badly want to fall in love with you. Let's rendezvous on Noah's ark.' Kagome read in her head, deeply disturbed by the other's version of a love letter.

Kagome looked toward Miroku who coughed lightly in nervousness. "Miss, you see, you and me can never be because…I'm in love with another woman who, even though she refuses me I just can't forget about…" Kagome blinked in curiosity and took a step back as Miroku reached out to her hesitantly. "You…look familiar, have I seen you somewhere--." Miroku was cut off by the room door bursting open to reveal Sango panting, obviously she ran here when she saw Miroku reaching out to touch Kagome Sango gasped and ran away dramatically. "SANGO!" Miroku cried.

"Sango!" Kagome gasped whirling around to see Sango's back as she ran. Miroku ran after her and Kagome went to follow him but she hadn't even took two steps when her ankle twisted in the high heels and she went falling to the ground, that is until she was caught by two warm strong arms. Kagome looked up from the broad toned chest her face was previously buried in and looked up at Inuyasha who smirked down at her. "Inuyasha!"

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha holding Kagome up.

"Huh! Inuyasha! Did you bring Sango here!" demanded Kagome.

"Sssh! To the window." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the window and after glancing at his watch he began to count down. "10." Out in the court yard Miroku and Sango burst out of a side door, Miroku not that far behind the distressed Sango. "9." Miroku gains speed on Sango. "8." In the ballroom Shippo watches while being held in Sesshoumaru's arms. "7." Sango and Miroku run towards a shadowed tree. "6." Inuyasha's grip tightened around Kagome's waist. "5." Bankotsu and Kouga opened a laptop and a Christmas tree popped on the screen. "4….3…" Girls gathered around the windows curiously. "2…" Miroku grabbed Sango and held her by her upper arms yelling something at the crying girl. "1…!" the cousins pushed a couple buttons on the computer and suddenly the giant tree lit up with thousands of lights and hanging bulbs all on it. Inuyasha opened the window and yelled down to the two shocked people. "MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND BLESSINGS ON TWO STUBBORN MULES!" Miroku and Sango looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha and then at each other and began to laugh as did the party guest who stared in awe at the giant Christmas tree.

Ten minutes later Kagome sat in a chair off to the side with her wounded ankle propped up, no more dancing for her…. Kagome side and thought back to more recent events. She had had a feeling Sango and Miroku liked each other but they would never admit it cause they thought the other didn't feel the same. Of course this prompted Inuyasha and the others do change things and now Miroku wouldn't be doing anymore hosting, just watching the hosting like usual, except now he was forbidden by his new girlfriend to host any girls. Kagome smiled and watched the couple dance out on the dance floor with some of the other host club members dancing with guests near by.

Suddenly the music stopped and the crowd parted away from Sango and Miroku. Miroku stepped forward and cleared his throat ready to make an announcement. "And now! The main event…tonight's big winner Miss Kagura Kaze was to be presented a kiss from the king…" Inuyasha straightened his tie and was about to step forward to present the prize. "HOWEVER!...that will now be presented by KAGOME HIGURASHI!" The female guests squealed in excitement and Inuyasha and Kagome stiffened in utter shock and horror.

A/N: I am truly evil….BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review please everyone! 


	6. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Host Club

Chapter 6: The Kiss

Kagome gulped and stood up shakily on her hurt ankle and went to where Miroku and Kagura stood. Before she reached them though Inuyasha appeared behind Miroku and grabbed his collar.

"What the hell are you doing Miroku!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Well, since Kagome has been incapacitated during your little scheme, which by the way you left ME out, I thought this little twist would end the party with a bang." Miroku said shrugging innocently.

When Kagome stood right infront of Kagura, Kagura puckered her lips and closed her eyes, waiting for the "boy" to kiss her. Kagome thought to herself. 'A kiss on the cheek would be enough…' Kagome leaned over to kiss Kagura's cheek BUT……at that moment Inuyasha grabbed the back of Kagome's blazer.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled and him grabbing Kagome's blazer, attempting to stopped her caused her lips to collide with Kagura's. Kagura gasped when Kagome pulled away and there was a murmur in the crowd.

"Did you see that! Inuyasha tried to stop Kagome from kissing you Kagura!" a girl squealed. Kagura was blushing crimson and glancing between Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was stunned as Kagome glared at him murderously. Kagome's glare slipped away though as the girls in the crowd began to laugh.

"Inuyasha's a kiss-aholic!" one girl laughed and soon all the girls in the crowd began to chant. "KISSAHOLIC! KISSAHOLIC!" Inuyasha sputtered and shook his head no trying to get them to stop. Kagome smirked at the angry Inuyasha and proceeded to walk away from the commotion. Inuyasha ran after her and they ended up in a side room from the party.

Kagome wheeled around as Inuyasha slid the door shut behind him. "What do you want Inuyasha?" asked Kagome nonchalantly.

"I did that to STOP your first kiss from being with--." Inuyasha said.

"Well you did a GREAT job Inuyasha!" Kagome said sarcastically. "besides…what makes you think THAT was my first kiss?" asked Kagome indifferently. Kagome turned and crossed her arms stubbornly, thinking Inuyasha would get pissed and storm out. She didn't expect him to grab her shoulders force her around and push her lower back into the desk she had been facing when she was turned around a minute ago. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha shocked and couldn't get a good look at his eyes, his bangs shadowed his violet orbs.

"You don't need to lie to me…I know that was your first kiss which is why you're upset with me. But…" Inuyasha's head dipped down slowly and Kagome's breathe caught in her throat as he stopped so his lips were not even a centimeter from hers. "…I was just trying to help." He breathed. Kagome felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and wondered what he would do next. It was when he sighed and began to pull away that she realized he was waiting for her to make a move. He thought he was being rejected…

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and jumped up to connect their lips in one swift movement. Inuyasha's eyes widened and then went half lidded when he realized what was going on. He slipped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her against him. Kagome's soft feminine lips were molded against Inuyasha's smooth firm lips. Inuyasha was going to take it a step further but didn't want to ruin it for Kagome so he let her pull away and they stayed in the embrace. Kagome pulled completely out of his arms hesitantly and looked down shyly.

"Thank you…" Kagome said softly and rushed out of the room to the party which was now slowing down. Inuyasha stood in the dark room staring ahead with a blank face and slowly the edge of his mouth twitched up into a smug smile.

"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha cursed. Kagome, Bankotsu, and Kouga all looked over from where they sat across the table to see Inuyasha looking at something in the chair next to him with a truly terrified look on his face. Kagome got up and walked around the table and gasped when she saw a familiar stuffed bunny lying in the chair covered in tea.

"Oh no…Mi' Lord spilt tea on Shippo's bun-bun!" Bankotsu snickered. Inuyasha lifted the bunny and looked around panicky for something to clean it with. Finding nothing he looked at the other three desperately. Bun-Bun was Shippo's most prized possession, he brought it with him everyday to school, his grandma made it apparently.

"There is no way I'M going to get in trouble for this! That wasn't MY tea!" Inuyasha yelled at the three accusingly. Bankotsu and Kouga pointed at each other but in the end Kagome spoke up.

"It was my drink but I didn't put it on the table! I gave it to Bankotsu!" Kaogme said pointing to the nervous looking young man.

"I put it there but WHO put Bun-Bun there!" demanded Bankotsu looking to Kouga who looked away determinedly but after a minute of staring the younger cousin cracked.

"Alright! I put it there because it was in my way when I was entertaining a customer!" Kouga yelled. They all looked at each other and then down at the soiled Bunny. "Oh no…" 

Kagome looked around confused. "Where IS Shippo?" she asked. She saw Miroku point to a couch and Kagome looked over the side to see Shippo curled up and napping. 'A Senior napping?' Kagome thought. Kagome went to tap Shippo's shoulder but was stopped by the three idiots standing at the table.

"WAIT! NO!" they yelled. Kagome looked at them flatly.

"There is no way we can fix the bunny so we need to wake him and tell him we're sorry." Kagome said with a shrug.

"No!" Kagome was dragged to the table to crouch behind it as if to hide from the sleeping Shippo with the three stooges. "Legend has it that waking a sleeping Shippo puts him in a REALLY foul mood!" said Inuyasha.

"Shippo! No way!" Kagome said skeptically. When she saw the expressions on the three men's faces she got a little scared, what if it was true? "Okaaaaay…so what do we do?"

Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "Bankotsu! Kouga! Fire up your private jets and fly to Osore Mountain and bring back a spirit medium! The medium will summon Shippo's grandma from beyond the grave and we will get her to make a NEW Bun-Bun." Said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him like he had lost his freakin' mind, which he obviously had…

"Get serious Mi'lord! Think of a more logical plan!" said Bankotsu and Kouga.

"Hmmmm…Alright! Maybe we can get it cleaned before he wakes up! Kagome…" Inuyasha appeared infront of Kagome and held out a bunny costume which he got out of thin air. "Put this bunny suit on."

"NO WAY! I CANT PASS MYSELF OFF AS A TOY BUNNY!" Kagome yelled trying to run from Inuyasha who caught her collar.

"Hey! His eyes will be all blurry when he wakes up he wont know the difference at first!" Inuyasha yelled in defense of his plan. "Besides, I wanna see you in it." Inuyasha grinned. Kagome blushed and got out of his grip she opened her mouth to yell at him but Shippo's sleepy yawn halted all movement. Shippo sat up and looked around, he got up and sleepily dragged himself across the room. When he spotted Bun-Bun he went over to him and lifted the toy.

"Bun-Bun What?" Shippo looked over at the four guilty looking host club members who all looked terrified. "Why is he dirty?" asked Shippo in a deadly calm voice.

"AHH! SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU! HELP!" the four shouted. Sesshoumaru appeared behind Shippo, having been quiet during the whole ordeal until now.

"We were just offering Bun-Bun some tea…" he said seriously.

The four stood frozen waiting for Shippo's response.

"OOOh! So that's why he has tea on his face! I think Bun-Bun wants cake too!" Shippo laughed childishly. The four sighed in relief and slumped onto a nearby couch.

Crisis Averted….

A/N: LOL Hoped you liked it! Review! And Anon, no I don't think Ill do the M/M/M sorry --; 


	7. Souta's Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Host Club

Chapter 7: Souta's Crush

"Are you guys going to the Host Club today?" asked a pretty girl to her friends. Off to the side a young boy stood in worn out looking clothes and messed up hair he heard their conversation and glanced at them.

"Yeah…They are all so cute! I wish one would ask ME out…" a girl sighed. The boy frowned in thought at hearing this and ducked out into the shadows with a determined face.

"Kagome? Are you done with your requests for now?" asked Miroku in surprise. Kagome nodded with a smile and relaxed on a couch. The other members sat around the room still chatting it up with girls. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and saw him cupping a girl's face and talking really close to her lips. Kagome gulped and felt a strange tug in her chest; she shrugged it off and turned on her side to have her back to them. Miroku saw the exchange and smiled mysteriously.

"Kagome-san! Kagome-san! May I talk to you!" asked a pretty girl with long brown hair. Kagome sat up and looked at the girl curiously. Kagome smiled and nodded letting the girl sit on the couch. "I was wondering…I know you're probably asked this all the time and I know it is against club policy but…" the girl blushed. "Will you go out with me!" the girl squeaked. Kagome blinked in surprised, she actually hadn't been asked this before.

"KAGOME!" a boy's voice shouted in shock. Kagome turned and gasped seeing the boy in messed up clothes standing at the doorway to the Host Club.

"SOUTA!" Kagome stood and stared at her younger brother, Souta. "What are you doing here!" demanded Kagome glancing around nervously. By now the rest of the club was watching the commotion with worried looks.

"What am I doing here! What are YOU doing here! You cant be a member you're a GI—." Souta's mouth was covered by Inuyasha's hand and he was dragged into a side room by the older boy. Kagome ran into the room with them and by the time they calmed Souta down the rest of the club had come in as well and they all sat on couches spaced around the room and waited for Souta to say something. "So…you're PRETENDING to be a boy? Why?" asked Souta.

Miroku cleared his throat and spoke before Kagome could even open her mouth. "Your older sister accidentally broke a very expensive vase and is trying to pay it off by working here, she has about 780 more requests to fill before her debt is gone."

Souta scowled suddenly and stood up. "You can't do this! It was an accident right? You all have plenty of money why don't one of you pay for it?" demanded Souta looking around at the six wealthy male members of the host club. They all looked dumbstruck by the kid's demands and Kagome ducked her head in shame.

"I agreed to pay it back Souta, you don't have to blame them. Wait…" Kagome looked up at Souta confused. "Why are you here? You obviously didn't expect to see me here so why did you come?" asked Kagome. Souta blinked as if realizing he had forgotten something and turned to face Inuyasha who sat right next to Kagome.

"You! I want to become your apprentice!" Souta said pointing a finger in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's eyes crossed as he stared at the tip of Souta's finger and his eyes slowly slid up to Souta's face.

Inuyasha stared at him flatly and scoffed. "And why would you want to go and do something like that?" asked Inuyasha crossing his arms. Kagome stared at Souta like he had lost his little mind.

"I…" Souta faltered and a blush burned his cheeks a crimson color. "Want to learn how to make women happy!" Souta yelled in a rush. Kagome looked like she was going to faint from shock. Inuyasha's face was blank for a minute and then a slow smirk spread across his face. Kagome looked between Souta and Inuyasha in horror wondering what was going to happen next.

"Alright…first thing we need to do is give you an edge…" Inuyasha stood up and walked to the still standing Souta, he began to circle the boy slowly studying him while holding his chin in great thought. "Hmmm…any thoughts Bankotsu…Kouga?" Inuyasha asked looking at the two cousins who sat on a loveseat nearby.

The two stared at Souta with the same scrutiny. "He's isn't much to work with, not like Kagome who has natural cuteness, then again, she's a girl not a boy but you can play the youth card…" said Bankotsu and Kouga. Kagome glanced at them 'It is so creepy when they talk at the same time like that, and they aren't even brothers, just cousins.' Kagome shuddered slightly and looked back at Souta and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers suddenly. "Ah-ha! I know…wild rowdy boy shall be your theme!" Inuyasha proclaimed. Souta looked at him like he was crazy and before he knew it he was being rehearsed for his debut as a "wild rowdy boy"

There Souta lay crouching on the ground and a pretty high school girl with braids walked by and spotted him. She looked at him worried and crouched in front of him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Souta looked up with a slight scowl and wiped dirt off his face grudgingly. "Im…Fine." He said gruffly. The girl's eyes got all dreamy and she squealed at his cuteness. In the background everyone in the Host Club except Kagome and Sesshoumaru began to clap enthusiastically. Souta glared at them and stood up suddenly. "You're all idiots! Stop messing around!" Souta ran out of the Host Club yelling over his shoulder. "Forget it!"

"Hmm… I guess wild rowdy boy wasn't for him…" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and stared after her little brother worried.

'Ugh…I can't believe I am doing this…' Kagome thought with a pout on her face. She stood in a middle school sailor uniform and the same wig from the Christmas Party. She looked over at Shippo who wore an elementary school uniform and was staring out into the hallway from their hiding spot behind a corner. They stood in the middle school building, which was between the high school and elementary school buildings all connected by hallways and all private schools.

"Ok…we need to find where your brother goes during breaks and so far Bankotsu and Kouga's research says he comes to this school…" said Shippo a serious look on his cute face. "Our mission is to find what has got your brother bummed and to fix it!" said Shippo excitedly. Kagome opened her mouth to say something about the whole "mission-thing" but Shippo suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hall of short middle schoolers, most of whom were taller than the 18 year old Shippo. Following secretively behind the two was the rest of the Host Club. Inuyasha sat crouched on one corner of a hall and Bankotsu and Kouga on the other corner all three stared at Kagome intensely. Seeshoumaru, and Miroku stood a little ways behind them, not really sure why they had to come in the first place. 'Damn…Kagome is cute in a skirt.' Inuyasha thought with a blush. The cousins noticed him blush and smirked.

"Someone is having dirty thoughts about Kagome…" they whispered together. Inuyasha glared at them and then led them all in pursuit of the two undercover Host Club members.

After looking for awhile Shippo spotted Souta. "There he is…!" Kagome looked through the hallway windows into a room filled with a sorted instruments and middle school kids, and the one high school kid was Souta sitting on a counter with a bored expression on his face.

"What is he doing at the middle school during their club time? And why the music club?" asked Kagome softly. Shippo shrugged. They watched as a pretty middle school girl walked up to Souta and held out some sheets of music.

"Hey Souta…since you're hanging out here again do you want to learn to play the piano with me?" the girl asked shyly. Souta stared at her a blush crossed his cheeks but he shook his head.

"No thanks, I'd rather watch." The girl looked disappointed but went to play on a near by piano anyway. Souta watched her play and a soft look crossed his features.

Kagome blinked in curiosity at this turn of events but suddenly she heard Inuyasha's flirting voice behind her and she turned to see him crouching in front of a middle school girl with a rose in his hand. Where he got the rose no one knows…

"Excuse me miss…but do you happens to know that girl playing the piano?" he asked giving the girl the rose. The little girl blushed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, that is Hitomi she's moving to Germany in a few days I think…" said the girl. Inuyasha stood and a slight scowl crossed his face. Kagome watched with morbid curiosity as Inuyasha stormed into the classroom took a startled Souta over his shoulder and stomped out while the boy kicked and screamed and Hitomi stared on in confusion.

Three minutes later Inuyasha stormed into the Host Club meeting room and walked through a side door where two grand pianos sat side by side. The rest of the gang followed Inuyasha and watched from the doorway as he set the yelling Souta on a stool and then went to the other. Inuyasha lifted the cover over the keys and glared at Souta. "You came to us saying you wanted to learn how to make WOMEN happy, but that wasn't your real game you wanted to make ONE GIRL happy, there is no trick for that." Souta visibly slumped and Inuyasha gave him a sympathetic look and then looked down at the keys of the piano infront of him with his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "If you want to make her happy before she leaves for Germany then I think you should learn to play."

"It's too late for that though!" said Souta.

"You say you would rather watch her play but you're trying to make her happy and she wants you to join her…so if you really want to show her you care before she leaves then you will learn how to play…" Inuyasha lifted his hands and they came down on the keys. A soft melodious tune filled the room as his fingers uncharacteristically gracefully played the piano. Kagome stared in awe at this different side of Inuyasha and felt her heart skip a beat and her throat tighten. Souta stared in amazement as Inuyasha played the piano so well. Inuyasha completed the song and gave Souta a goofy grin. "You have two days to learn to play like that, lets get started!"

Two days later Hitomi stared down at the mysterious letter she received and then up at the sign over the door. 'The Host Club?' she thought in confusion. She looked up sharply as the doors opened and there stood the Host Club lined in crisp suits and their arms out to greet her as she slowly entered. As she got deeper into the room she spotted two pianos and at one sat Souta looking down at the keys shyly.

"For today's recital it will be Souta Higurashi and you princess playing in a duet." Inuyasha said indicating the other piano and the empty stool infornt of it. Hitomi's eyes lit up and she quickly sat on the stool and smiled at Souta. The Host Club stood off to the side and watched them play with satisfied looks on their faces. 'Helping people isn't so bad.' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

"So you and Hitomi write to each other every day?" as high school girl asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, we're really close, so that's why my meeting with you lovely ladies must be kept secret." Souta said and winked at the gushing high school girls who sat around a table in the Host Club meeting room. Inuyasha scowled at the freshman who so expertly handled the ladies and Kagome shook her head slowly in and sighed.

A/N: FINALLY! Sorry it took so long guys! Oh and if anyone still wants to see the pics of the host club in my story than email me I have a cute pic with Sess, Rin, and Shippo now too! From Danielle 


	8. Koharu

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Host Club

Chapter 8: Koharu

The gang lay out on the couches after a hard 4 hours of hosting, not that it wasn't semi-entertaining; they wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't, but after awhile the constant flirting got tiring. "So…" Bankotsu turned on his stomach and stared at Kagome on the couch with her head in a pillow. "Why did you want to come to this school?" he asked, he didn't really care the silence was just killing him.

Kagome slowly sat up onto her elbows and looked over at Bankotsu who almost appeared to be asleep on the couch. "Well…it was the best school that I could get a scholarship in…" Bankotsu opened his eyes a little and frowned slightly, the others were lazily looking over from their spots now.

"Then you must be planning on college I wager…" said Kouga from an armchair.

Kagome turned onto her back and had her hands behind her head cushioning it lazily. "Yeah…I want to go to college in America…" said Kagome. The others looked at her alarmed.

"You mean you'll be leaving Japan when you graduate?" Inuyasha said from the table he was laying on spread eagle.

"Yeah… my whole family will be moving…my dad is already settled in America…" Kagome said softly.

"Why is your dad over there?" asked Shippo innocently from another couch, his head resting in Sesshoumaru's lap.

"We would all be over there if I and Souta had gotten scholarships there but we didn't so my mom and grandpa are raising us here until we move to join our dad, once we get scholarships there we'll be leaving Japan. The long distance relationship is hard on my mom and dad…" The others fell silent and they all just rested in a peaceful silence…that is until the doors slammed open and there in the door way stood a strange young girl, possibly a freshman's age but she wasn't wearing the uniform. The six guys and girl jumped in alarm and looked at the girl like she was crazy. The girl had short dark brown hair in a ponytail and a strangely perky look on her face. The girl's eyes scanned the room and they landed on Miroku.

"Miroku-sama!" She squealed joyously and tackled the young man who sat petrified on the couch. The rest stared on in wonder all thinking the exact same thing. 'Sango is gonna kill him…'

"Ummm…" Miroku said obviously really confused as to what was going on. Kagome cocked her head to the side and stared at the young girl who just glomped onto the Vice President of the Host Club.

"What? You don't remember me Miroku-sama?" the girl pouted and Miroku shook his head slowly. "It's ME! Koharu!" The girl giggled. Miroku still looked confused as did the others. "We're to be married silly!" she hugged him again and Miroku looked deeply disturbed.

"WHAT!" the rest of the club screamed in shock.

"You mean you have a fiancé Miroku! I only told Sango you had one to make her jealous before the Christmas Party! Damn! Why didn't you say anything before!" demanded Inuyasha.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a dead pan look. "Maybe, because I don't have a fiancé?" The club went silent and quietly contemplated what this all meant.

"Soo…" said Kouga. "She isn't your fiancée? Then why does she say you do?"

Miroku shrugged and Koharu looked up at him with starry eyes. "Don't be silly Miroku-sama! In Tsubasa we are to marry! Now we can get married for real!"

Kagome raised and eyebrow. "Wait, Tsubasa…that's a video game, an RPG to be exact…" Koharu looked at Kagome in wonder.

"Do you like to play it too! Miroku-sama's REAL name is Mikai!" said Koharu. Kagome remembered playing the game a little bit when she was in middle school, it wasn't as popular back then but she definitely remembered Mikai, the main male hero of the game when you played as a girl, and now that she thought about it Miroku and Mikai look freakishly alike…go figure…wait, that means she thinks the game is REAL! Ok…we have a nut job on our hands… Kagome glanced around at the other members and they seemed to share this sentiment in regards to the crazy little girl.

"Umm…so what does a loony wench like you want with Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

Koharu didn't seem to notice the insult and smiled. "Well, as his future wife I must learn my husband's business in short…I shall be the Host Club's manager!" The room fell silent and Kagome could swear she heard a cricket chirp.

"Umm…I don't think we nee—." Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku.

"Wait…lets hear her out…do you have any unique ideas for the club?" asked Miroku being the usual business man that he is.

Koharu blinked for a minute and then her face brightened up. "I know! How about we make a promotional movie for the Host Club! Like advertising!" Koharu suggested off the cuff.

The club looked at her for a minute. "That is an interesting idea…alright…if you can get everything we would need to make this movie you can be the Host Club manager…" said Miroku, not really expecting her to go through with it. Koharu got a determined look on her face and as she dashed out of the room the Host Club stared after her deeply disturbed.

The next day Kagome walked into the Host Club to find that all of the guys were lined up like in the military and the small perky girl was back and was marching up and down the line of scared looking guys who wanted to be anywhere but there right now. Kagome sweat dropped and attempted to back out slowly but the evil perky Nazi spotted her and before Kagome knew it she was standing in line with the rest of the club. Inuyasha glanced at her and Kagome gave him a slight smile.

Koharu began to pace in front of them and she came to the far left of the line and faced Sesshoumaru. "The whole mysterious quiet thing is working but you need to show a little more emotion! Soften up that face a little stone man!" Koharu yelled in Sesshoumaru's face, but he didn't even look at her, as if not even acknowledging her presence.

Koharu was unfazed by Sesshoumaru's lack of a response and stood in front of Shippo now who smiled up at her cheerfully. Koharu glared down at Shippo. "Cuteness on the inside and out is too shallow! From now on you will be cute on the outside but a sadistic lunatic on the inside!" Koharu proclaimed Shippo looked up at her with teary eyes and began to cry dramatically. The rest of the club turned and stared at Shippo and then gave Koharu a hard look.

Koharu ignored the group, walked past Miroku and stood in front of Kouga and Bankotsu who stared at her flatly. "You two SO are not gay and it is obvious! From now on you shall be playing on competing basketball teams! That shall spark things up!" The cousins looked at her and then at each other. 'Is this girl crazy? We go to the same school so how can we be on different teams?' the cousins thought.

Koharu suddenly stood in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face; he didn't expect any criticisms to be thrown at him… "And you! You whore yourself off like a dime store floozy! You spread your love so flippantly that it is worth nothing! You are unbelievably popular but from here on out you shall be lonely and scorned even though you are so popular!" Inuyasha stared down at Koharu stunned and confused.

Koharu moved to stand in front of Kagome who was idly inspecting her nails; she didn't really care what the little crazy girl had to say. "Hmmm…There is something not right about you Kagome…" Kagome looked up at Koharu sharply. "Kagome…that's a very feminine name don'tcha think?" Koharu said suspiciously. "Well…a poor boy who is bullied at the rich private school he goes to…PERFECT! Oh!" Koharu looked at Miroku and blushed. "You're Perfect too Miroku-sama! I wouldn't change a thing!" Koharu giggled.

"I am honored…" said Miroku charmingly.

The next day the shrieking voice of a very crazy girl could be heard all through the school. "LIGHTS!...CAMERA!...ACTION!"

A/N: REVIEW! Please? innocent puppy dog face 


	9. LIGHTSCAMERAACTION!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Host Club

Chapter 9: "LIGHTS...CAMERA...ACTION!"

"LIGHTS...CAMERA...ACTION!"

Kagome sat on the ground in front of a tree with bruises and cuts all over her pretty girlish face. She had tears cascading down her cheeks and she was drenched from the curtains of rain falling down on her. She, of course, was in her boy disguise. An eerie shadow fell on her and she looked up weakly to see Shippo standing in front of her with a hard cruel expression.

"Stupid, poor punk…can't even defend yourself huh?" Shippo sneered. Behind Shippo stood Sesshoumaru with his usual blank expression.

"Don't hurt him…the poor deserve our sympathy Shippo-kun." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. He was attempting to show emotion and failing miserably.

Kagome sniffled and looked up at Shippo's cruel face with large doe eyes. Shippo's stern face cracked and he crouched in front of Kagome urgently. "Did I hurt you Kagome! I'm Sowy!" Shippo yelled hugging the confused girl. The rain abruptly stopped and Koharu stormed onto the makeshift set.

"WRONG! WRONG! You're a terrible actor Shippo! You're two dimensional personality is going to make this production suck!" Koharu shrieked like a banshee. Kagome patted Shippo's head with a kind smile and then left the set where Sesshoumaru held a crying Shippo.

Kagome strolled around and came upon Inuyasha between two buildings with no shirt and he was toweling his long black hair. Kagome blinked and felt her cheeks heat up a little. Inuyasha looked up at her and grinned.

"How'd your scene go?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome gave a noncommittal shrug. "Mine just ended, Koharu said I did well, I think this whole lonely king deal is my new thing." Inuyasha said with an arrogant smirk.

Kagome blinked up at him and her brows furrowed in thought. "But…what's wrong with staying the way you are? I thought you were just fine before…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his head ducked making the towel shadow his face. 'She…likes me for who I am?' Inuyasha thought and felt a thick lump form in his throat and a blush spread across his face.

They heard cheering suddenly so they followed it to a side door to see the shooting of Bankotsu and Kouga's scene in the gymnasium. The two watched as the cousins played basketball as usual but instead of the sports announcer there was a narrator for the movie. Inuyasha got bored and turned to leave when there was a gasp among all of the extras in the crowd. Out on the court was Kouga laying on the ground and clutching his shin in pain.

A magical stretcher appeared out of no where (A/N: o.o;) and Kouga was on it and staring at a teary eyed Bankotsu.

"I can't play without you Kouga!" Bankotsu cried passionately. Kouga gave him a weak smile and cupped his cheek with one hand.

"I have faith in you Ban, I'll be fine…you just go play your heart out!"

"I'll win for you Kouga!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped. "How corny!" They said together. They left the gym and went back to the alley way. They went to another set and saw Koharu dragging two mean looking guys over. Inuyasha strayed off to talk to Miroku when Koharu reached Kagome.

"These guys agreed to play the villains!" Koharu squealed. Kagome eyed the mean looking guys, who were obviously D class students meaning they were most likely children of members of the Yakuza.

"Hey bitch! Let us go we didn't agree to nothin'!" one guy yelled and shoved Koharu roughly. Koharu screamed and was about to hit a tall platform that was set up as part of the set, but Kagome caught Koharu and hit her back against the platform. Kagome gave a gasp of pain and clutched her face. Koharu stared at her in horror and concern. As Koharu began to stutter an apology Inuyasha appeared looking pissed. The two D class students saw the look on his face and gulped, Inuyasha sprinted over and punched one of them with no restraint. "Oh shit! Lets get out of here!" They ran off and Inuyasha wielded around to look at Kagome.

Inuyasha ran to stand in front of Kagome and held her face gently seeing thick tears sliding down her left cheek. Inuyasha's expression softened. "Are you Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha stared dumbfounded as the pesky contact fell out of her left eye and into her hand. "Phew! Got it!" Kagome said in relief and brushing a tear away. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a smile and was about to say something when she noticed the dark aura around him. "Inuya—?" Kagome gasped as her mouth was covered by a powerful earnest mouth. Inuyasha had her pinned against his chest and was kissing her passionately. Kagome leaned into the touch and allowed him to slip in his tongue, after a minute or two they pulled away. Kagome panted slightly and stared up at Inuyasha with a blush.

"Don't scare me like that damn it!" Inuyasha yelled down at Kagome like they hadn't just kissed. Off to the side Koharu was close to tears.

"DID YOU GET THAT!" Koharu demanded to the camera guy in excitement. The guy gave her thumbs up but no one expected a hand to come out and crush the lens of the camera. "Wha!" Miroku stood there with shards of glass falling from his hand and next to him stood an angry looking Sango.

"That is quite enough, Miss Koharu." Miroku said sternly. "You have exploited the Host Club enough, this craziness stops now."

Koharu looked between Miroku and Sango with a frown and then when she realized what was going on she ducked her head and fisted her hands. "You…want me to leave Miroku-sama?"

"Don't be so hard on her Miroku, she's just a kid." Kagome said with a slight smile. She knew that Sango had Miroku come down and stop the madness and was a little relieved that it was going to end. "Koharu…life's too short to waste it all on video games, Miroku isn't the same guy in the game and you'll find that it takes time to discover feelings for people which is why you need to get out there in the real world and going looking for that special someone to make you happy." Kagome said smiling down at Koharu who looked up at her in wonder. Koharu suddenly got a determined face.

"I shall find this person! It'll be a quest! Come on boys! Daddy needs to buy me a suit of armor and a horse so I can go on this quest and you shall be my army!" Koharu said to the camera people. The Host Club watched her leave with disturbed looks on their faces.

"Well….that was….interesting…" said Kagome, the others nodded dumbly in agreement.

A/N: LOL hoped you liked it! Please Review! 


	10. The Physical Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Host Club

Chapter 10: The Physical Exam

It was another average day in the lives of the Host Club members…til tragedy struck…

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Let's compare our heights during the exams!" Shippo said excitedly appearing out of no where to glomp a stoic Sesshoumaru. Bankotsu and Kouga, who stood near by, froze up. Shippo noticed their reaction and looked at them concerned. "What's wrong?"

"There is a mandatory physical exam tomorrow!" said Bankotsu in shock. The rest of the members walked into the back resting room too and wondered why Bankotsu and Kouga looked so serious.

"Of course it's mandatory! It is an annual check up requirement!" said Shippo with an innocent smile.

"Are we talking about the physical exam?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk. "Every year girls line up to see my superb form…" Inuyasha said arrogantly then it occurred to him and everyone looked at Kagome in alarm. She stood their looking pensive.

"This does present a problem…" Kagome said softly. "I guess the cat's out of the bag then…I cant hide these if I'm forced to take off my shirt…" Kagome said gesturing to her chest which appeared flat because of the uniform. Inuyasha looked quite pleased with this turn of events and was already fantasizing Kagome in the female uniform hanging on his arm like girlfriend and boyfriend while all the male students glared at him jealously. He was snapped out of his dream just as fantasy Kagome was about to kiss him by Bankotsu.

"You know milord if Kagome is revealed to be a girl then not only will she not find a reason to come here as much but all the guys in school will be after her…" said Bankotsu manipulatively in Inuyasha's ear.

Kouga appeared on Inuyasha's other side and whispered into his ear. "She is quite attractive…I'm sure any guy would want a GO at her if you catch my drift…" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in rage.

"No! We must prevent your identity from being revealed at all cost!" Inuyasha proclaimed. Kagome watched, deeply disturbed, as Inuyasha had the rest of the club lined up like the military and was shouting commands at them.

"It's not like I'm some sort of super hero or something…I haven't even been HIDING that I'm a girl…" Kagome said in irritation. Kagome sighed tiredly. "I'll just let them do whatever they want, it's not like anything can be done…"

After the announcement that all Junior A class students need to go to the physical exam Kagome began to get worried. She still wore the male uniform and she prayed that the others had figured out a way to get her out of this mess. Kagome watched as Bankotsu and Kouga removed the tops of their uniform and stood like I candy for the ladies.

Kagome sweat dropped as they began to flirt with each other and the girls squealed in delight at the "brotherly love" in this case "cousin love." Kagome walked around noticing that most people were watching the cousins. Kagome gasped as she bumped into a very scraggily looking man in the doctor coats the other physicians were wearing. Kagome watched curiously as the unshaven nervous looking man looked around anxiously at girls that passed by. Before Kagome could draw any conclusions about this strange character though she was suddenly pulled from behind into one of the changing booths.

Kagome gasped and opened her mouth to scream for help but she was stopped by a smooth husky voice in her ear. "Gotcha…" Inuyasha whispered hugging Kagome to him from behind. Kagome blushed crimson and looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "We have a special examining room in the back; the doctor is sworn to secrecy so no one will find out your secret…" Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome felt relief flood over her body and she looked up at Inuyasha in thankfully. Inuyasha winked and released her. He walked out while removing his clothes for his own examination. Kagome sneaked out of the booth while everyone was distracted by Inuyasha and she made her way towards the back.

Kagome entered the room to be greeted by a friendly woman. "Hi! I'm Shiori! You secret is safe with me. Just go get changed over in the booth and come out so we get this over with quickly!" Shiori said happily and pointed to another make shift dressing room. Kagome went into the booth and began to get undressed.

Out side Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga spotted Miroku who was talking to familiar looking doctors. The three went over to the other three and stare at the doctors suspiciously.

"Uhh…why are Sesshoumaru and Shippo dressed like doctors?" asked Inuyasha very confused. The two said Host Club members looked at him and Shippo grinned behind his fake mustache.

"We are here to make sure the secret-keeping goes along smoothly!" Shippo said joyously. Inuyasha sweat dropped and opened his mouth to say something else when there was a shriek. The six guys all looked around to see a girl pointing at an open window in horror.

"That creepy doctor grabbed me and then jumped out that window when I pushed him away!" the girl who shrieked exclaimed. Miroku, being in charge of over seeing the physical exams nodded and consulted a chart.

"That's right…I knew he wasn't one of OUR doctors. I saw him walking around and I guess I got distracted and didn't report him…" Miroku said seriously.

"You mean you got distracted by some girl's ass?" Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku grinned sheepishly and then frowned.

"That means there is some perverted creep walking around here…" said Miroku. The Host Club members all got worried and ran towards the back of the exam room.

Kagome now removed the under shirt of her uniform and frowned contemplatively. Now the only thing covering her torso was her bra. Kagome heard a swoosh of curtains behind her and wielded around in surprise to see the creepy man she bumped into before.

Kagome opened her mouth and screamed. "Wait! Don't!" The man yelled waving for her to stop. Suddenly a foot came out of no where and kicked the man in the face.

"BUNNY-KICK!" Shippo yelled having kicked the guy to the floor. Kagome sweat dropped and gasped when she felt something wrap around her shoulders she looked up to see Inuyasha wrapping his blaze around her and smiling down at her.

The rest of the members stood around the weak doctor and glared down at him. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'm only looking for my daughter!" he yelled. Inuyasha frowned in confusion and crouched in front of the man.

"Your daughter?" he questioned.

"Yes…me and my wife divorced and I haven't been allowed to see my daughter so I came here to try and catch a glimpse of her. I miss her so much…" The man said weakly. Kagome stared down at him pityingly.

Inuyasha frowned in thought. "By any chance…does she go to a school called Outan High?" asked Inuyasha. The man nodded slowly in confusion. Inuyasha smirked. "That is across town sir, this is Ouran High…Bankotsu! Kouga! Draw him a map to Outan High!" Inuyasha snapped to them. They gave him a flat look and began to write directions on a scratch sheet of paper they found in the makeshift doctors office.

Kagome watched this all in a daze and when the man was gone after expressing his gratitude with many thank you's Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously. He helped that guy and he wasn't snobby about it…maybe I misjudged him…there rich guys aren't so bad…Kagome smiled and Inuyasha blushed slightly at her stare.

A/N: Im sorry it took me SO LONG to update. I am experiencing MAJOR writers block with this story which is why I am regretfully going to put it on hold. SORRY EVERYONE! Im not giving up on it it just might take me awhile to get back into the swing of things with this story! Ja ne! Danielle 


End file.
